Hotline Despair
by BloodyDemon666
Summary: Totally A/U: Here's the 4-1-1, Makoto "Jacket" Naegi is a professional killer who wears masks and kills mafia members, but when he is introduced three masked figures, he's going to need to bring his A-game to his enemies, rated M for Violence, Drugs and Lemons, the full story will be coming soon! Stay frosty for it! Read and Review!
1. Official Trailer

Hotline Despair Trailer

(Hey guys, I'm going to try to do another story, but with a mix of two violent video games, DanganRonpa and Hotline Miami. But I'm going to let the trailer explain all of it...I hope you enjoy!)

 **The following trailer is a work in progress and a not final work, has is intended for SELECT AUDIENCES, will be rated later on…**

(The scene opens up to a very expensive sports car pulling up to the sidewalk and our protagonist, Makoto "Jacket" Naegi comes out of the driver's side of the car.)

 **Makoto "Jacket" Naegi: (VO)** How long has it been since my girlfriend dumped me? How many people do I have to kill to make this right?

(Naegi then pulls out his dual M1911A1 Colt .45s, a kanta, and a baseball bat along with a rubber dog mask from the back seat, and straps the guns and sword to his body along with having the baseball bat in one hand, and the mask in the other, he enters the building and heads for the elevator.)

 ***Memory***

 **Maizono:** Hey Naegi, it's Maizono, you said that you'd be at the concert last night, where were you? In fact, don't even bother, we're done.

(Naegi then puts the rubber dog mask on, and presses a floor button as the elevator door closes and the numbers change to 1,2, to 3... then the elevator stops on 3.)

 **Makoto "Jacket" Naegi: (VO)** But now, I have a new gig, and it's taking out designated targets and looking badass doing it!

 **Mafia member:** He's here, take him out!

(Naegi then grips the baseball bat and charges at the mafia members as he swings for the fences…)

 **COMING THIS SUMMER…**

(The mafia members then draw their guns and Naegi puts down the bat temporarily and draws both of his M1911A1 Colt .45s and begins shooting, the mafia members begin to get hit and they lay dead in pools of their own gore.)

 **IN A WORLD RUN BY…**

 **SEX**

(Scene change to Naegi's apartment, with Naegi laying on a couch and Asahina is on top of him with both being naked and she's in the cowgirl position.)

 **Asahina: (Lustfully)** Oh god, Naegi, yes! Give me more, oh, oh, oh yes!

 **DRUGS**

(One mafia member has a line of cocaine on a knife and snorts it, Naegi points the pistol at the guy and puts a bullet in his skull, smack dab between the eyes.)

 **AND A WHOLE LOT OF VIOLENCE…**

(Naegi finds a stripped down to her skivvies Asahina, he holsters his pistols, and he wraps her arm around his shoulder, he and Asahina head back as Naegi picks up the baseball bat and heads back for the elevator.)

 **FROM THE WRITER OF…**

 _ **KILL THE ROANAPUR EMPIRE**_ **AND** _ **ANARCHY OF ANIME**_

 **COMES A NEW VIOLENT ACTION CROSSOVER IN THE MAKING!**

(Naegi then escorts Asahina to his expensive sports car, and he opens the passenger door as he closes it, more mafia members come out and arm themselves with guns, Naegi then unsheathes his sword.)

 **Makoto "Jacket" Naegi: (VO)** Sometimes, when all hope is lost, you need to kill the despair!

(Naegi then charges at the mafia members as they were all cut, stabbed and decapitated by the killer known as Makoto "Jacket" Naegi.)

 **BLOOD WILL FLY, BULLETS WILL BE SPENT, AND PEOPLE WILL DIE!**

(A phone off screen begins to dial some numbers, followed by three rings…)

 **HOTEL DESPAIR**

 **Operator:** We're sorry, the number you are trying to reach is no longer available, please hang up and try again.

 **COMING SUMMER 2017 TO !**

(A/N: Well guys, what do you think? This is only a trailer to get you guys hyped! Anyway, feel free to leave a review, and I will keep you guys posted when the first chapter comes...also faves and follows will be appreciated. Until the start of this little bad boy, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	2. Rooster, Owl, And Horse

Chapter 1: Rooster, Owl, And Horse

(Opening A/N: Hey guys, this is BloodyDemon666 here, and I just wanted to try something new, I've been playing DanganRonpa and I've been coming up with an idea to combine two of the most violent video games and make them into an over the top ultra violent crossover, now if I could regale you on this little twisted tale, I warn you now, the protagonist in this is going to be *way* out of character, for he's going to kill the members of many crime syndicates, being a violent vigilante of hope. This story is rated M for blood and gore, intense graphic violence, adult language, nudity, use of drugs and alcohol, and for sexual content. As for the disclaimer: I don't own DanganRonpa or it's characters for they are rightfully owned by Spike Chunsoft along with Abstraction games, and of course of character is owned by The Celestial Sky Dragon since I'm borrowing one of his characters as well, and Hotline Miami is owned by Dennaton games and Abstraction games as well, anyway, let's begin the body count.)

The room was dark, but the sound of match striking against a rough surface broke the silence.

"How nice of you to join me, before we begin this little deadly massacre of the mafia, I believe I owe you an introduction, my name is BloodyDemon666 and I will be the narrator of this tale of bloodshed, redemption, payback, and a few other twist and turns along the way…"

The flame then goes out as the shadows begin to show our protagonist, Makoto "Jacket" Naegi, he's called "Jacket" because he spends most of his time wearing a letterman jacket.

In a single dark room, there were three mafia members, Jacket decided to beat the first one by using his fists, he punches the first mafia member in the face and the mafioso drops to the ground unconscious, but Naegi climbs on top of him and grabs his head smacking it off the floor, the back of the mafioso's head began to bleed out as he died from the loss of blood and a broken skull.

Then a light from a nearby room turned on, so Jacket decided to go into that room and he found a baseball bat lying on the floor, Jacket then picks up the bat and gives a couple of swings with it, he then walks up to the second mafia member and swings the bat at the unsuspecting crime peon and he gets struck in the chest breaking at least four ribs and puncturing the lung.

Naegi then swung the bat so hard, that the skull shattered like a porcelain vase falling off a shelf, then blood and brain matter began to seep out of the dead mafioso, then finally a third room light turned on at the end of the dark hallway.

Naegi then turned his attention to the third room and he opened the door finding a 12 gauge pump action Remington shotgun lying on the floor just like the baseball bat, Naegi then tosses the baseball bat onto the floor and picks up the shotgun and cocks it.

The third mafioso was curious about the sound of the shotgun cocking so he travelled through the darkness and began moving toward the room where Naegi was, Naegi hid behind a wall waiting for the perfect opportunity to drop his last victim.

The mafioso then enters the room and Naegi shuts the door behind him sealing his fate by shooting the last mobster in the chest ripping buckshot holes in his chest, the last of the crime peons were dead, then a fourth room came to light, Naegi then goes over to the room where three masked individuals were sitting in a half circle style there were two men and a woman in the room.

Naegi then enters the room and the door closes behind him mysteriously, he looked at the three masked figures of the area, he didn't know if they were friends or enemies, but they all knew Jacket.

"So you must be Makoto Naegi, street name 'Jacket,' We've been waiting for you." Said the rooster masked figure, his name is Yunosuke Nagahama, street name "Richard."

Naegi knew the three masked figures since he also had a secret connection to them as well.

"How did you know about me exactly?" Jacket asked, but there was a hand pausing him for a slight moment, and the hand that stopped him was an owl masked figure, he then recognized the figure from the clothing he wore, Byakuya Togami, street name, "Rasmus."

"I believe that we were the ones who are asking the questions, we only need answers from you." Said Rasmus, Naegi then balled a fist for a second and released his grip.

"I believe that we need to come to grips before something seems to go out of hand, do you remember what happened on March 12th?" The woman in the horse mask asked, but it turned out Jacket knew the woman too. Kyoko Kirigiri, street name "Don Juan."

"You do draw up a good point sis, let's start back at March 12th of this year…" Richard said, as he leaned forward and touched the tips of his fingers together, this just surprised Jacket that both Richard and Don Juan were brother and sister.

[Naegi's apartment, Touwa City, March 12th 20XX]

Naegi rolled out of bed trying to figure out what just happened, was it just a dream or just some bad memory, but he headed towards the bathroom and turned the sink on splashing water into his face.

He then took a towel and dried his face off, he then headed for the living room and noticed on his answering machine, there were two messages left for him.

"You have two new messages, first message."

*Beep* "Hey Makoto, this is Sayaka, where were you last night? You said you be here for the concert but you decided to stand me up for it? Okay, I don't know why I'm doing this, but you and I are now done, I'm sorry to say this, but maybe we should see other people." Beep* The first message was from his now ex-girlfriend Sayaka Maizono.

"Second Message..." The answering machine said.

*Beep* "Hey this is Frank from the bakery, listen we just dropped off a batch of freshly baked cookies for you along with it's ingredients, make sure you read them carefully, and don't worry, it's on the house, and I hope you do enjoy them." *Beep*

Naegi was curious about what was going on, so he grabbed his letterman jacket and slipped it on around his body, then he went outside his apartment and found a box marked with his name on it, he opened the box and found a rubber rooster mask which happened to be the same one Richard wore.

Along with the mask was a note with some instructions for a certain job he needed to accomplish, the note read…

 _The target is a briefcase, discretion is of the essence, Leave the target at F-32 inside the dumpster, failure is not an option and we will be watching you._

Naegi then placed the letter onto the table knowing that he's going to take care of it later.

Our hero then goes down to the bottom of the apartment building and heads to his car, which happens to be a gray lamborghini, he opens the driver door and gets inside the car.

 **Prelude:**

 **The Metro**

Choose your mask: Richard: Start!

Naegi then placed on the rooster mask and kicked the front door of the metro station knocking down a mafioso and he grabs the guy and begins to bounce his head off the floor a few times before the thug's skull cracked open and blood began to pour out, he found a baseball bat nearby and decided to use it.

He then walks into the men's room and finds one mafioso taking a piss, so Naegi swings the bat really hard and knocks his ass out, he then swings the bat causing the same effect as the first mafioso and he was cleared of the first hurdle.

As soon as he got downstairs, there were some mafiosos looking around making sure that the briefcase carrier was still alive, but little did they know, a mask wearing vigilante was in their midst with bloodlust intent to kill on his mind, Naegi tossed the baseball bat at a nearby mafioso and he gets knocked to the ground and he drops a knife.

Jacket then picks up the knife and finds two mafiosos with a carrier of the briefcase, he then tosses the knife at one of the men as it stabs the thug right into the face, the mafioso died from blood loss in the skull, the second mafioso tried to attack Naegi, but Naegi countered with a punch and finished him off with a skull stomp.

The carrier dropped on his ass as Naegi rips the briefcase from his hands and begins to bludgeon the man to death, then the sound of a metro train was heard upstairs, and Naegi began to make his way upstairs, as soon as he got back, two mafiosos were looking for him, so he lured the first one by coming around a corner and the mafioso began to walk over to Naegi.

Naegi then swung the briefcase knocking the mafioso down, he then began to do the same thing to the carrier that killed him, he smashed the briefcase into the guy's face killing him.

He then caught another mafioso off guard as he clocks the man from behind, he then sets the briefcase aside and snaps the man's neck like a twig.

Naegi cleared the scene as he headed to his car and drove to the alleyway that the instructions required him to do.

He walks down the alley, finds the dumpster, he then tosses the briefcase into the dumpster and out of nowhere, a homeless man armed with a baseball bat appears.

"I know you're around here you bastard! Come on out so I can kill you easily!" The homeless man said, and Naegi walks over to him, punches his lights out, grabs the bat, then smacks the living hell out of the man killing him, as soon as the deed was done, Naegi began to remove his mask, head back to his car, but he stopped because he started to feel a little queasy, he then vomited on the ground and felt a little better for some weird reason.

He got back into his car and drove to a local supermarket, there he was greeted by someone he didn't even know.

"S'up? Out for a midnight snack, don't worry about paying, it's on the house." The bearded man said as Naegi grabbed himself a bag of Doritos and root beer.

Naegi then drove back to his apartment knowing his future was going to be killing people for the sake of hope.

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Sorry to keep you guys waiting, but I was busy with some other projects, so this is the official first chapter, and I still have no idea what it means to be thick skinned. No clue! But all in all, Naegi is going to be Jacket in this story and this is going to be based off of the Hotline Miami universe, feel free to leave a review along with ideas for future chapters as well, along with any masks you want to see Makoto wear! Until the next chapter BD666 out!)


End file.
